


My Brother's Friend

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [62]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Children, Friendship/Love, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only friend that Gaara had ever had, and unfortunately he happened to fall in love with her. What a wonderful person to love, too, one that's inching onto the insane side and trusts a monster over everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of _Inuyasha_ or _Naruto._

* * *

Kankurou scowled lightly, watching the younger girl as she picked up the brightly colored ball and rolled it back to the red headed boy with the teddy bear. He was surprised to see the little monster smiling, but his eyes were focused on the little girl that giggled and clapped when the boy halted the ball easily with a mere swing of his hand. Sand rose up at the boy's command, stopping the balls movements and gently pushing it back toward her, causing the girl to squeal at the power the boy possessed.

That was the only reason she played with him, he was sure of it. She only wanted to be friends with the little monster because of the unknown power bubbling beneath his skin. Kankurou was sure that if anyone were to tell her that he had been using that power to kill for over a year now, she would run away screaming. But, no, she merely clapped her hands and laughed as if there was nothing wrong with the raging, uncontrollable power that the boy contained.

A raging, uncontrollable power that could easily rise up to either protect or kill those within the area. Therefore, Kankurou knew that the girl had to be mad. No one else wished to play with the little monster, yet she had merely walked up to him one day with big, bright eyes and asked him to be her friend. And Kankurou had a lot of proof that the girl  _was_ , indeed, mad, since she had refused to even acknowledge his presence when he had been ordered to retrieve the little monster—many times. He saw quite a bit while watching them play with each other, and he  _knew_  that that girl was not sane in any sense of the word.

His scowl became deeper, listening to the girl's soft, melody-like voice cheer the boy's name as she twisted in a circle, clapping her hands time and again. Her feet easily propelled her through her short dance, before she turned to give the red headed boy a bright, unhesitating smile that radiated like the sun. Why she always gave that little monster that smile, he would never understand. The boy did not deserve such a thing, especially with the blood that he had spilled; yet she seemed to merely shrug her shoulders and ignore the warnings that were directed toward her.

And again, the boy smiled back a bit hesitantly. He had yet to become used to the constant adoration the girl gave him, it seemed. And it sickened Kankurou. His stomach always rolled, since he knew the little monster was just waiting for the girl to turn her back on him, or draw a weapon to attack. The boy obviously could not see, or did not understand, the amount of affection the girl seemed to hold for him, and to Kankurou, that meant he should not have it. He did not deserve it if he could not understand what the girl was offering.

Yet, though the boy was obviously undeserving of anything that had been given to him thus far, the girl did not appear to be angry that it was taking him so long to understand. In fact, she seemed to merely be trying to help him along—help him understand the emotion she gave him. She seemed genuine, as if the only thing she wanted to do in the world was help the little monster understand what he felt, be happy knowing he knew what he felt, but could control it.

The girl's smile stretched out to the point it appeared painful, but it clearly was not when she dug her sandals into the sand and raced toward the boy. She reached him within moments and flung her arms around his shoulders, either not noticing the rough exterior of his skin or uncaring about it. However, it was just another reason as to why Kankurou knew the girl was insane. She willingly jumped into the embrace of that little monster without hesitation; despite the many times people had warned her that that boy could kill her within seconds.

Kankurou leaned away from the building at his side, his hand still trailing on the surface for security. He watched as the boy gently put his arms around the girl's back, his teddy bear still clutched in his hand while he held her. They made a rather cute picture standing there, the girl's foot kicked up as she nuzzled into his neck, and him looking rather shocked, but pleased with the outcome. And that picture caused Kankurou's scowl to deepen, since he would  _never_  understand the reason they seemed to be perfect with each other.

He hated it, too. Hated to hear it, hated to see it, and hated to even think about it. His stomach turned each time he was forced to hear someone else in Suna talk about how cut they looked, even though that person was deathly afraid of the boy, knowing that at any moment he could erupt. His stomach turned each time he witnessed the girl cuddle the boy, and most of the time giggle afterward because he commanded the sand to shift into some animal shape to press against her. But, worst of all, he hated the fact that he continued to think about. What should he care if the little monster looked cute with the girl?

His mind disagreed. He cared and he hated it more than he had ever hated anything. He told himself not to, that it should not matter, but his mind and body were against him. His stomach turned and his mind rebelled, trying to tell him something important that he ignored because he did not want to know.

So, Kankurou resorted to hiding and watching, trying to make sense of the reason he cared that the girl had feelings for that little monster. He hid and watched until it was time to take the boy home, shuddering each time his aqua green eyes settled onto him, the girl following suit, the pretty blue eyes darkening as he took her friend away. The boy scared him, and he had thought the girl did originally, but he came to realize that he hated to disappoint her—he hated to take away the thing she held most dear each day. Which gave him another reason to hide and watch, since that did not add up in Kankurou's head.

The sand moved, sliding up the girl's leg in the form of a thin, golden snake. She squealed in delight, as the snake rose to flick out a forked tongue in her face. Her arms held fast to the little monster, while she tried to hide her face from the rough particles that were brushing her face. The tiny squeals of delight caused the boy to smile, and Kankurou to frown some more.

"Gaara-kun!" the girl laughed. "Stop it! I hate snakes! Stop!"

Again, Kankurou did not understand. She continued to giggle and laugh, despite the fact something she hated was staring her in the face. Not only that, but Kankurou had witnessed how quickly the sand could turn deadly, and he knew that at any moment that snake's mouth could open to reveal deadly fangs that would rip out her throat. She did not seem to realize that, merely asking the little monster to stop, before finally the sand slid apart, toppling toward the rest that lie at their feet. He knew the boy did not wish to hurt her, but he could not comprehend the reason she would allow him to form something that she hated and touch her with it.

Kankurou certainly would not have allowed it.

Then again, the girl was insane, so it was no wonder she did not shriek, fling her arms around, and run away like normal girls. He had seen plenty of them do it, and that was merely because the little monster had stepped into sight. Heck, he had seen plenty of boys do it, too. Yet still the girl did not run, almost as if she trusted him beyond anything else in the world, silently knowing that he would not harm her. And maybe that was the reason she continued to be his friend, despite how many times her family and concerned people tried to put a stop to it.

Slowly, she pulled away from him. Her smile was just as bright as when she had captured him within her embrace, but it shifted a bit as the little monster moved away from her with a wary look. She giggled, before tapping him on the arm with the yelp of, "You're it!" Then she quickly turned on her heel and ran, laughter spilling from between her lips even as the boy moved to follow her.

Once more the sand moved, rising up to embrace the girl around the waist. The squeal she let out was loud and girlish, as she tried to push at the sand to dislodge it. Her efforts were in vain, as she cried out about how unfair the situation was. The little monster easily slid up to her side, tapping her playfully on the arm and turned to run before the sand had a chance to release her.

Kankurou shifted. His eyes had widened when seeing the sand incase the lower half of the girl, since he knew what horror that sand could perform. He knew that within a moment she could be crushed beneath the might of the unforgiving particles, even though she appeared to trust the little monster more than anything else. But he also knew that the little monster would not hurt the girl. He knew because he constantly had to listen to him talk about her while taking him home, while his chest twisted with an odd sensation that he wished would not be there because of her. He constantly had to listen to the little monster, and feel as if his heart was going to rip itself from his chest.

Worst of all, Kankurou had to push down the urge to at least  _try_  and harm the little monster. He wanted to—he wanted to wring his little neck, but he knew that he could not do that. He did not want to see hate fill those pretty little blue eyes toward him because he had been another person to try and harm the little monster with force. He did not understand why he did not, but he truly did not wish to bring any harm to her, even though he always knew that the one thing he wished would change never would.

She would always be his brother's friend. His brother's Kagome.

And he hated Gaara more than ever because of that.

_-Fin_


End file.
